


Sleepover Disaster

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Blackouts, Crack, Day five: Sleepover, Fantober 2020, Gen, Pranks, This is pure crack, i wrote this at eleven at night to complete the challenge, laura is sneaky, otto and his zebra hair, sleepover, the plot bunny ran away but it came back this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: When blackouts happen at HIVE, well chaos is sure to ensue. Comes with a side of sleepover.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Otto Malpense, Laura Brand & Shelby Trinity, Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Otto Malpense & Wing Fanchu & Shelby Trinity & Laura Brand, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sleepover Disaster

_ Blink blink.  _ The whole room went dark. “Did Nero forget to pay the electric bill?”

“He owns the whole volcano dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence ensued. The whole measly group of four sighed. Why was _ today _ the day they decided to work in a room together? All of a sudden, Shelby shrieked. 

“Something  _ touched  _ me!”

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Laura teased. 

“Of course not! I’m the Wraith! I  _ live  _ in the dark!” Shelby shot back indignantly. 

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty!” Otto snarked. Another silence followed.

“Why am I so surprised that you know  _ anything _ about pop culture? I can’t believe you just quoted Megamind,” Laura said.

“He’s a nerd, he’s just too afraid to admit it.”

Another loud crash was heard. This time the sound of shattering glass accompanied it.

“Wing? What are you doing?” Otto questioned. Wing rolled his eyes, however since they were all in the dark, no one saw. 

“I am getting my blackbox to see how permanent this situation will be. It could also provide a source of light,” he said, like he was the only logical person in the room, which he was. He flipped open the PDA, wincing a little as the light hit his eyes. He sighed a bit, “It seems as if only our accommodation block is down, and it will be until the morning.”

“So Nero didn’t forget to pay the electric bill,” Otto said, a bit disappointedly.

“Once again, HE OWNS THE ISLAND DUMBASS!” Shelby yelled. 

“Does this mean we get a sleepover?” Laura said. 

Wing sighed. Again. “I suppose so.”

Laura perked up. “Does that mean I can braid your hair Shelby?”

“No one touches the hair! Do you know how long it took to make it  _ that _ perfect?!” she screeched, a bit manically.

The three others slowly edged away from her.

* * *

It was rather late now, and everyone was asleep. Despite the loud snoring. Well, everyone except Laura. She grinned a bit, time for some sweet sweet revenge. Now you see, a week ago Otto came into her room and set her experiment on fire, so understandably, she was mad. She took out a bottle of black hair dye and quietly snickered. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Otto woke up to the sound of not so discreet laughing. What could possibly be so funny?

“You- Your hair Otto! You look like a zebra!” Shelby howled with laughter. Behind her, Wing was also trying to contain his snickers. Laura however, had the foresight to hide herself in the bathroom. 

“I am DISGUSTED I am REVOLTED, I dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it I worked for this piece, I am getting it out on time. Uh, the prompt was Sleepover and I am ready to sleep. Kudos and comments shall be a treasured gift. :)


End file.
